


Morning

by UmaHumana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), SSBlankPeriod2021, SasuSakublankperiod2021, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaHumana/pseuds/UmaHumana
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura took "THE" step in their relationship and how was the next day? A light tale about a morning that woke up different and brighter.Post-699, before the 700. Canon compliant. Naruto Universe
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first story in this website, but I published this very story in another one, by the name "chanchae". I hope you enjoy it.

That morning, when consciousness took over her senses, the first perception that struck her was the warmth and pleasant softness that lulled her sleepy body. She was so comfortable that she wanted to stay there forever.

She had not slept in a bed for a while, until they reached this village and rented a simple but comfortable room. But it wasn't just the bed that gave her that feeling. Soon Sakura realized that warmth and softness were also coming from the body of the ex-avenger in redemption, the last Uchiha, the most handsome man in the world and then her boyfriend.  
Sasuke was still sleeping. He had never slept so much since Sakura remembered, and was happy to finally see him resting. She was so happy that she barely fit inside herself, in fact, for everything.

It was still unbelievable for her to be able to touch him when she wanted to, when she spent so long in her life without even knowing if she would ever see him again. So she took advantage, as at that very moment, to slide her palm over the warm skin of Sasuke's chest, feeling the life that lived there, the life that was finally next to hers. In the end, she squeezed the flesh of his waist between her fingers, hugging him and holding on to him even more.

The night before had been the first time she had touched him so much, in all the places she had always fantasized about, just as he had touched her too. And she could still taste his touch, his fingers, his lips, his tongue ... She felt it especially in the tasty sting between her legs.

Before Sakura was completely taken over by all the memories of what they did hours ago, she felt his hand caress her bare back, announcing that he had woken up.

"Morning." she murmured.  
"Hm." he grunted hoarsely, burying his face in the curve of her neck.

The nudity the next morning was something to deal with. For Sakura, nudity was related to insecurity, for Sasuke it was related to strangeness due to this type of vulnerability. Nothing greater than their desire for each other.

Sasuke discovered that he could easily become addicted to the female body and deceptively delicate of her. Looking and touching didn't seem to be enough, he wanted to plunge into her curves, sail through the valley of her soft breasts, surf on her flat stomach and merge in the tight heat between her legs. And she would have no objection. No. She also longed for that. She yearned even more when she saw him rise to go to the bathroom, in all his naked glory, tall, strong and semi-erect. She had to stifle a squeak on the pillow.

It was not the first time that they went hand in hand in public during the trip, in a moment of relaxation from shinobi activities. It was easier outside of familiar eyes, and they found that the small act of affection made the awareness of each other's presence even more appreciated. It was as if the soft touch of the two palms said "I am here, with and for you".

But that day, it looked like it was different, there was something else, like ... Possessiveness. Uchiha's hand tightened on hers more than usual, and his body leaned closer to hers as well.

Sakura analyzed that as a result of the new step they took in the relationship, and at the same time that her cheeks dyed a strong red, the heat in her belly also manifested. She was very fond of being desired and claimed by Sasuke. He was the love of her life, after all.

Sideways, Sakura searched his face, finding him looking straight ahead. The haughty presence, marked jaw, perfectly straight nose, straight lips and a watchful eye. Gorgeous. In those moments her old fangirl heart missed a beat, hardly believing that this man was really hers.

Little did she know that he thought the same. Or almost the same. The Uchiha's mind was truly incomparable, in all his experiences and traumas. Now he tried to deal with guilt, with the feeling of not deserving and the insecurity that since childhood was present in the depths of his soul. Sakura, for him, was everything he admired, wanted and needed. Strong, sweet, determined, gentle, intelligent, pure. And stunning, but she didn't seem to fully recognize that trait in herself yet. He didn't understand what he did to earn her love, but he was determined to pursue it for the rest of his life.

He looked at her figure as they walked to a restaurant she researched and was excited to meet. She was distracted by her observation of the surroundings to notice him. Sasuke always admired and envied her ability to be enchanted by everything and everyone, everything caught her attention and captured her interest. She had this sentimental side that intrigued and fascinated him.

Suddenly, his attention went from one pole to another. After thinking about the behavioral characteristics of the woman, his eyes slid to the exposed velvet neck of her, where they brushed some pink threads over a slightly purple spot that painted that area. Mark that he put there last night, and that now seeing it made him want to intensify it, expand it, multiply it. He had to look away, embarrassed by such lack of control in public. With Sakura beside him during those little more than 2 months of travel, everything was happening very fast and very intense. Not that he was complaining.

“Sasuke-kun, we're here.” Sakura announced excitedly. He hadn't even noticed.

“Aa.”

But if there was one thing that neither of them noticed, it was how they, as a couple, drew attention wherever they went. When they entered the establishment, not a single person escaped having their attention stolen by the couple.

Nobody could stop coveting how beautiful they were, how the chemistry between them was organic and intense, how happy they seemed with each other, even in the gleam of their eyes, how he took care of her, subtly avoiding her body from bumping into the corner of a table, while she was absorbed looking around, and how she smiled sweetly at him and was always checking if he was enjoying the food or was comfortable with the environment.

“Did you like it? The tomatoes were fresh.” She asked at the end of the meal.

“Aa.” He replied, looking at her with a small smile. “Aren't you going to order dessert?”

“Oh. I don't think so, we already spent too much on the inn and the meal, so...” She smiled despite wanting a lot the strawberry pie that has been flirting since they arrived at the place, and that did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

“Take it.” He said, simply.

"But, Sasuke-kun..."

"It won't be a problem, trust me." He stated to her.

The budget wasn't that tight, but Sakura didn't like to waste it. Sasuke didn't care about the money, as long as she had what she wanted.

In the end she was happily eating her strawberry pie, and he was satisfied with her satisfaction.

"We must hurry to continue our journey." Sakura commented casually, while she savored her sweet and walked side by side with Sasuke for a walk through the village after lunch.

Usually they just woke up, have breakfast and left, but that day was obviously not a "normal" day. They spent the whole morning in bed, half asleep curled together, half awake curled up together. At the present time, it was past noon, and starting a trip around dusk was not ideal.

"Hm." Sasuke cleared his throat. "I booked one more night for us this morning."

Her eyes darted to him, wide, at hearing her words. She was surprised. Hardly Sasuke wanted to spend more than a day in a village, enjoying always being on the move.

"It's all right?" He looked at her, feeling the tips of his ears heat up. Were his intentions too obvious?

"Sure, Sasuke-kun." She acquiesced, smiling satisfactorily.

Looking away, they continued the walk. It took five seconds for the intense red to appear on the young kunoichi's face, which could be seen miles away, when the realization of what it could mean finally hit her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I want to be able to bring more stories to this site. And I would love to hear your opinion on this in the review. Saty safe <3


End file.
